


Marvel Text Books - Tonys Anatomy class

by Kare



Series: Marvel Text Books [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare/pseuds/Kare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today we are going to cover some Anatomy terms. Get out your dictionary. Professor Tony is ready to demonstrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel Text Books - Tonys Anatomy class

**Author's Note:**

> Pure crack. I regret nothing. And trust me: after a month like that, you would write this stuff too...

_Exercise:_

Write down the translation of the new words you learned today.

Hand/ Hands - 

Abdomen - 

Torso - 

Back - 

Lips -

Nose - 

Teeth - 

Erogenous Zone - 

Nipple - 

Sex - 

Penis - 

Vagina - 

Clitoris - 

G-Spot - 

Prostate - 

Anus - 

 

_Text:_

_This is Professor Tony. He is going to teach you basic but important anatomy terms today._

As you can see: I am holding up my hands. See me waving hello? Those are my hands too.

Not particularly exciting, is it?

But you can also use your hands to undress someone else.

See this abdomen? The torso is always a good place to start. Especially since a lot of people love to have their back scratched in a sensual manner.

You can use your lips or nose to explore. If you are feeling more adventurous you might also use your teeth. It is always a good idea to start with an experimental bite, just to check if the other one is into this as well.

And while erogenous zones can be found in the most surprising places, there are a few obvious candidates. Like someones nipples. I trust you know where to find them.

And of cause you can always explore your own or preferably another persons sex.

The penis is an obvious candidate. It can be teased, licked, explored, stroked and a number of other things.

You can also - theoretically speaking - try to hide it in a woman's vagina.

If you wish to tease her you might want to play with her clitoris first... or during... or after. it can be treated in quite a number of different ways too.

It also helps to have a basic understanding where to find a woman's G-spot.

Or, if you are thus inclined and find someone who shares your preferences you can also try to locate a mans prostate. I just want you to be aware that it will require you to get close and personal with someones anus - or your own, if you wish. So a basic bond of trust and some considerations towards health and sanitary concerns should be included.

If you keep those basic facts in mind you should be able to blissfully experiment for the rest of your life - either alone, in pairs or groups.

I expect you all to be able to label an anatomically correct drawing by next week.

Does anyone need me to demonstrate some of today's topics?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this could have been a lot crackier. But I am taking a point from Bill Bryson. He once said that he might have paid a lot more attention to his French classes if the words like "Petting" had been included in the text. I did get his point. I also tend to agree with him... don't you?


End file.
